A wealth of information regarding an individual can be ascertained from photographs possessed by the individual. For example, some individuals tend to capture photographs of things that matter the most to them (e.g., family, friends, material possessions). Thus, individual preferences and other idiosyncrasies underlie the photographs associated with an individual. Such information may be leveraged to assist individuals in various ways.